


Picnic

by gestaltrose



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gestaltrose/pseuds/gestaltrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for lj user apieceofcake who asked for : <i> Jared/Jensen Picnic </i><br/>She made a banner for me <a href="http://s235.photobucket.com/albums/ee316/gestaltrose/?action=view&current=Picnic.jpg"><img/></a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lj user apieceofcake who asked for : _Jared/Jensen Picnic_  
>  She made a banner for me [](http://s235.photobucket.com/albums/ee316/gestaltrose/?action=view&current=Picnic.jpg)

Jared was smiling in such a way that Jensen was immediately on guard. The last time Jared had smiled at him like that he’d been walking around for hours with a sign on his back that said ‘He’s the cute one ->’ and Jared had worked hard to always be on the side the arrow had pointed at. Most people wouldn’t think that it would have bothered Jensen. But Jensen, oddly enough for an actor, hated it when people stared and talked behind his back. That day there had been a ton of that going on and right up until Jensen found the sign Jared had smiled at him.

“What?”

“I’ve got a great idea,” Jared said with the grin still on his face. Jensen had to think of ugly things to keep from smiling back.

“Oh really?” Jensen knew he sounded skeptical, he had good reason.

“Picnic,” Jared said, and Jensen stared at him like he’d lost his mind.

“How, exactly, is that a great idea?” Jensen asked.

“Because we’ve got the rest of the day off and I get to spend it with you. See, great.” Jared looked so eager that Jensen gave in.

“Where?” he asked, wondering if it was a flash of victory or surprise that moved across Jared’s face.

“Spanish West Park,” Jared said.

Jensen shook his head. Of course. “So we can take the dogs,” he said with a smile.

Jared looked hopeful. “And they can play in the water while we picnic on the beach.”

Or, thought Jensen, they would go and play in the water and come back and get their picnic all wet. That was more probable, especially with Jared’s dogs. “Sure, let’s go.”

“Great,” Jared said bouncing on the balls of his feet. “I’ll get it all ready,” he looked at his watch. “Give me a half an hour.”

Jensen nodded, a little shocked. Jared wasn’t completely prepared for something. He must not have been sure Jensen would say yes. Knowing that the dogs were on set today so it couldn’t have been a drive to pick up the dogs, Jensen would have gone with him anyway. He shrugged; it was nice to know Jared wasn’t perfect.

Jensen changed in his trailer, getting into sweats and his sandals, out of his button up and into a t-shirt. He grabbed his jacket and threw it over his arm. He stepped outside to wait.

In a little bit, Jared pulled up in front of Jensen. Jared had borrowed one of the cars that came and got them in the mornings. The dogs were bouncing in the backseat, and Jared was nearly doing the same thing in the front. “Come on,” he said out the open window.

Jensen got in wondering if this was a good idea. Fifteen minutes later they were both laughing as Sadie and Harley chased a ball on the beach. Jensen slowly relaxed, gradually shifting so his whole attention was on Jared, not the dogs or the beach. It helped that there was no one else there right then. Jared stopped them and spread a blanket out on the beach.

Jensen kicked his sandals off and dug his toes into the sand. It was a sunny warm day, and the sand felt good on his feet. They both sat and Jared fished a strawberry out of the basket (yeah, the dork had an actual basket). Jensen watched as Jared took a bite of the berry, juice running down his lips and chin made Jensen’s mouth water.

Suddenly overwhelmed by love, Jensen had to look away. It was too much and not enough. He wanted. . . he wanted. . . to kiss Jared, to lay him down on the blanket and not give a damn if some paparazzi was off in the trees taking pictures. But he did give a damn, not about his career, but everything Jared had in front of him. He wasn’t going to ruin Jared’s future with an act that could, if seen, result in him not getting jobs. Jensen stared at the water and watched the dogs play in the tide.

Jared scooted up next to him. The warmth of his body seeping into Jensen and Jensen gave in for a moment and leaned on him. Recalling where they were, he knocked his shoulder into Jared’s. “Watcha bring me to eat?”

Laughing, (and did Jensen ever love his laugh) Jared pulled the basket over and set it on his lap. He pulled out chicken sandwiches, potato salad, chips, and of course the strawberries. They ate in companionable silence, the dogs playing with each other longer than Jensen thought they would.

Jensen ate a strawberry and closed his eyes in bliss. Sweet and ripe, almost as if he’s picked them out of his Grandmother’s garden. Opening his eyes, he found Jared staring at him with a look that said if Jensen didn’t want a huge public display of affection, he needed to do something now. Too late, Jared leaned in and licked Jensen’s lips. Parting them in surprise just had Jared dipping in to taste.

Before he knew it Jensen was flat on his back, making out with Jared who hovered above him. They broke off the kiss and Jensen could feel just how much he was affecting Jared. He canted his hips a little and was rewarded with a groan. Sadie and Harley seemed to take that as a sign and they were being trampled by wet dogs.

Jared and Jensen started laughing, and Jensen watched Jared try to control his dogs. 'Try' being the operative word in this situation. “Harley,” Jared attempted to say sternly, but it came out with a laugh, and the big dog just wagged his butt at Jared before trying to get between the two of them and join in the fun.

Finally, dogs under control, blanket picked up and the basket slung on one arm, Jared and Jensen made it back to the car. Jared tossed the blanket in the back to protect the seat before letting the dogs in. Getting home, Jensen took the basket and blanket inside while Jared tried to get his dogs rinsed off.

Unpacking the basket, Jensen froze his hand covering a small box. Pulling it out, Jensen stared at it, like he had x-ray vision and could see inside it. It looked like. . .but it couldn’t be. . .Jared wouldn’t. . . this had to be from before with Sandy. Jensen’s stomach dropped. Jared had pretended that everything was okay after Sandy had broken up with him, but Jensen had seen how it had torn Jared up.

Hearing Jared on the porch, Jensen looked for a quick place to hide the box, with whatever it had in it. Drawer, Jensen thought and shoved the small box into their junk drawer. He’d figure out what to do with it later. Jared came in, the dogs hot on his heels.

“Jared,” Jensen said as they padded muddy paw prints across the kitchen.

“I know, help me get them into the laundry room,” Jared said, looking at Jensen pleadingly.

Jensen huffed, but he got the biscuits out of the cupboard. Shaking the box brought the dogs running. Jensen backed up until he was at the laundry room door. Opening it up, he tossed in a few of the dog treats and then shut the door behind them.

Jared wasn’t right behind him which surprised Jensen. Jared was usually right on top of him when he was doing something with his puppies. Jensen walked down the short hallway to the kitchen. He saw Jared digging in the picnic basket. “Strawberries are in the fridge,” Jensen said and Jared jumped. If Jensen didn’t know better he would have sworn Jared looked guilty.

“Good,” Jared smiled and headed for the refrigerator. Jensen reached it first and grabbed out a beer. He leaned with one hip on the counter as Jared got out the strawberries.

Taking a long pull on the beer, Jensen avoided looking at Jared. He was startled when Jared spoke.

“So,” he said.

“So,” Jensen replied.

“Look I. . .” Jared started to say.

“Jared I. . .” Jensen said at the same time.

Jensen blushed and rubbed at the back of his neck with his free hand. God, this was awkward. This is exactly why he hadn’t wanted to do anything with Jared. Ignoring his conscience which said he had indeed wanted to do things with Jared, lots and lots of things.

Jared seemed to be waiting for Jensen, which took a while as he grabbed another drink looking for his courage. Jensen swallowed hard and finally spoke up.

“I’m sorry,” he said, thinking that Jared would understand that he meant about losing control, kissing him.

“Huh?” Jared asked obviously confused.

“’bout kissing you,” Jensen said into his beer, his ears turning red from him blushing.

“You’re sorry?” Jared questioned him quietly. Jensen looked up and saw hurt and pain in Jared’s eyes.

“It was public,” Jensen waved his hand and his beer around. “You’re not gay. . .I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry because it was public, or because I’m not gay?” Jared asked, and Jensen had to look at him to see if he was teasing. Jared looked serious enough.

“Public,” Jensen said quickly.

“I kissed you,” Jared pointed out and Jensen frowned. Had he? Jensen had wanted to for so long, he almost ached with need. He remembered pulling Jared down to him. Jensen looked up and Jared was right in front of him. “You’re sorry?” he asked again.

Jensen tried to step back but he forgot he was up against the counter. “Ummm, yes, no, I don’t know.”

Jared cocked his head in a way that Jensen found totally adorable. “Which is it? You’re sorry I kissed you, or you’re not.”

“Not,” Jensen said still trying to move away from Jared, he couldn’t think when he was that close to him.

“Oh good,” Jared said, moving up to press against Jensen. Jensen was almost having a full blown panic attack, then he heard what Jared said.

“What?” he asked, his breath rasping through his throat.

Jared put one of those large hands on his neck, and Jensen couldn’t seem to catch his breath. “Good,” Jared repeated and leaned, in touching his lips to Jensen’s. Jensen kissed him back, his mouth opening and letting Jared’s tongue touch his. He thought he might faint, leaning back he sat his hand on the counter and it slipped off, opening a drawer.

The same drawer in fact that he’d put the small box into. Jared saw it and pounced. “There it is,” he said.

“Sorry,” Jensen murmured.

“I thought I’d lost it. Why are you sorry?” Jared looked at Jensen.

“I just. . .” Jensen tried to explain but Jared was still too close. “Sorry,” he looked at the floor as he managed to slip past Jared, he headed for the door, he needed to think.

“Wait,” Jared said and Jensen stopped. “Did you look in this?”

“No,” Jensen shook his head. “I just put it in the drawer.”

“Why?”

“Didn’t want you to hurt,” Jensen told him.

“What do you think it is?” Jared asked and Jensen looked up at him.

“Engagement ring from you and Sandy,” Jensen said.

“Oh,” Jared responded looking sad.

This was why Jensen had hid the damn thing in the first place. Wanting to reach out, but not knowing quite sure what to do, Jensen walked a little closer to Jared.

“No. That’s not what it is,” Jared finally said after a long silence. “Wanna see?”

“No, you don’t have to. . .” Jensen’s voice trailed off as he saw what was in the box. A ring, _his ring_ , identical to the copy he wore, identical to the one he’d lost.

“I know you don’t want any public displays of affection. I thought. . .I wanted. . .,” Jared seemed to be unable to finish a sentence. Shoving the box at Jensen, he quickly said, “’t’s titanium, has our initials inside. . .I can remove that.” Jared seemed to be rethinking the whole thing and started to put the ring away.

Jensen stopped him. Taking the ring from Jared, he slipped it on his finger. It fit, pulling it back off he looked on the inside. _J & J_ was all that was written there. He didn’t know what to say. Jared reached for the ring and Jensen pulled his hand back clutching it so hard in his fist he was sure it was leaving an impression.

“Look Jen, I’m sorry,” Jared spoke after Jensen just stood there with his fist clenched around the ring. He felt like he was on a rollercoaster. . .up then down then up again.

“What about the kiss,” Jensen spoke to his fist, not looking at Jared.

“I shouldn’t have. I wanted to. It was wrong.” Jared said slowly.

“Huh?” Jensen looked at Jared.

“Well I though. . .” Jared sighed. “It doesn’t matter what I thought. I was wrong. I pushed and you obviously are uncomfortable with it. . .” Jared stopped speaking as Jensen was kissing him again.

“You’re right, ‘m not comfortable. Bed would be much better.”

Jared stared at Jensen for a moment studying him before a smile broke out on his face and he led Jensen to bed.


End file.
